1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, more particularly to a semiconductor device with a heat-dissipating capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional semiconductor device 1 that includes a dielectric substrate 11, a semiconductor chip 12 adhered on the dielectric substrate 11, a plurality of bonding wires 13 interconnecting electrically circuit traces on the dielectric substrate 11 and the semiconductor chip 12, a plurality of tin balls 16 mounted on a bottom surface of the dielectric substrate 11, a heat-dissipating cover plate 14 covering the semiconductor chip 12 and the bonding wires 13, and a sealing resin 15 sealing a portion of the heat-dissipating cover plate 14 and a portion of the dielectric substrate 11. In the aforesaid conventional semiconductor device 1, the heat-dissipating cover plate 14 does not contact the semiconductor chip 12 directly such that heat generated by the semiconductor chip 12 cannot be effectively dissipated.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional semiconductor device 2 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,911. In the conventional semiconductor device 2, a dielectric substrate 21 is formed with a through hole. A heat-dissipating plate 22 is mounted on a bottom surface of the dielectric substrate 21. A semiconductor chip 23 is disposed in the through hole in the dielectric substrate 21, and is mounted on and is in thermal communication with the heat-dissipating plate 22. As such, heat generated by the semiconductor chip 23 can be dissipated by the heat-dissipating plate 22 and a heat sink 27 connected heat-conductively to the heat-dissipating plate 22. However, the number and arrangements of input/output terminals on the dielectric substrate 21 are limited by the size of the heat-dissipating plate 22. Furthermore, due to the presence of the heat sink 27, a circuit board 100 to be applied with the conventional semiconductor device 2 is required to be formed with a through hole for extension of the heat sink 27 therethrough.
FIG. 3 illustrates a further conventional semiconductor device 3 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,941. In the conventional semiconductor device 3, heat generated by a semiconductor chip 34 mounted on a dielectric substrate 31 is merely conducted to a metallized circuit pattern 33 mounted on the dielectric substrate 31 via a plurality of bonding wires 35 such that the conventional semiconductor device 3 cannot achieve effective heat-dissipation.
FIG. 4 illustrates still another conventional semiconductor device 4 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,238B1. In the conventional semiconductor device 4, a heat-dissipating plate 42 is mounted on a top surface of a dielectric substrate 41. A semiconductor chip 43 is disposed in a through hole in the dielectric substrate 41 and is mounted on the heat-dissipating plate 42. A plurality of bonding wires 44 interconnect electrically the semiconductor chip 43 and a plurality of conductive contacts (not shown) on a bottom surface of the dielectric substrate 41. As such, heat generated by the semiconductor chip 43 can be dissipated by the heat-dissipating plate 42. However, the number of input/output terminals, which can actually be formed on the bottom surface of the dielectric substrate 41, is limited.